


Know There's Nothing I Wouldn't Do For You

by lumosflies



Series: Asanoya Week 2020 Prompts [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asanoya Week 2020, Common Cold, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosflies/pseuds/lumosflies
Summary: Asahi expected to spend his weekend doing last-minute holiday shopping with Noya, but the cold that he had been trying to ward off for the last three days finally caught up with him.“There’s no way you can go out like this,” Noya had said when he arrived at Asahi’s apartment that morning.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Asanoya Week 2020 Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881802
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51
Collections: Asanoya Week 2020





	Know There's Nothing I Wouldn't Do For You

**Author's Note:**

> Asanoya Week 2020 Day 4 Prompt: Domestic/Home
> 
> Title inspired by ["Hesitate"](https://youtu.be/ayIDBz8PRac) by the Jonas Brothers

Asahi expected to spend his weekend doing last-minute holiday shopping with Noya, but the cold that he had been trying to ward off for the last three days finally caught up with him.

“There’s no way you can go out like this,” Noya had said when he arrived at Asahi’s apartment that morning.

Despite Asahi’s protests that he could just dress in extra layers to get through the day, Noya successfully wrestled his boyfriend back into bed and under a pile of blankets. Asahi knew that he didn’t look his best right now. His hair was falling loose from its elastic, his nose was red, and he had been feeling clammy since he woke up. Still, Noya refused to leave after he saw Asahi in this weakened state.

“We can still hang out,” Noya reassured him as he sat on the edge of the bed next to Asahi’s legs.

“I don’t want you to get sick too,” Asahi said as he tried to sit up. “And you shouldn’t have to stay in just because of me.”

Noya just shook his head and handed Asahi the glass of water he was holding.

“I’m staying with you because I _want_ to be here. You’re not getting rid of me,” Noya said.

Asahi accepted the glass and mumbled his thanks before taking a sip. The cool water gave his throat a brief moment of relief, and he raised the glass to his lips again for a larger gulp, then another. He kept drinking until there was nothing left. He barely had time to set the empty glass down on his nightstand before Noya was closing in on him.

Noya raised the back of his hand to Asahi’s forehead and frowned at how warm he found it.

“Do you have any medicine?” he asked.

Asahi nodded. “In the bathroom cabinet, but I can go get it.”

He tried to push the blankets off to get out of bed, but Noya planted a firm hand on his chest and pushed him back down.

“Nope, I’ll get it. You stay here and pick out a movie for us to watch,” Noya insisted.

Noya stood up from the bed and retrieved Asahi’s laptop from the desk across the room. He picked up the empty glass and left the room. Asahi sighed as he opened the laptop to scroll through their options.

Noya was always a fan of action and horror movies while Asahi preferred more lighthearted campy movies. He finally settled on a compromise- a superhero movie that he and Noya had watched together in theaters during its premiere weekend. It was one of the first movies they both enjoyed, and the memory of that date from the early stages of their relationship brought a smile to Asahi’s face.

When Noya returned, he had the refilled glass of water in one hand and a mug of steaming tea in the other. He placed the tea down on the nightstand and handed the water to Asahi before taking two pills wrapped in a paper towel out of his pocket.

“Thank you,” Asahi smiled at him before swallowing the pills.

Noya shrugged out of his hoodie, tossed it to the foot of the bed, and climbed on top of the covers to sit next to Asahi.

“Alright, it’s movie time!” he exclaimed as he lifted Asahi’s arm and settled in against his side.

“You’re gonna get sick,” Asahi tried to warn him.

Noya just laughed and reached forward to press play. “Oh no, whatever will I do when I get sick and my big strong boyfriend has to take care of me and carry me on his back from room to room?”

Asahi chuckled and nudged Noya with his elbow.

“Who said I would take care of you?” he teased.

“I did. Just now,” Noya said. “You’re too nice to let me wither all alone.”

Asahi fell asleep first about halfway through the movie with his head resting in Noya’s lap and Noya’s fingers running through his hair. When Asahi started snoring, Noya tried to keep his laughter in check. He closed the laptop and carefully moved Asahi’s head back onto the pillows.

Noya crawled out of bed and set the laptop back on the desk, keeping an eye on Asahi as he quietly moved around the room. Though he wouldn’t admit it, this was the most peaceful Noya had seen Asahi since the beginning of December. Between working tirelessly at his day job and spending his free time on holiday shopping, it seemed inevitable to Noya that Asahi would prioritize himself less. That didn’t mean Noya had to like it, though.

He refilled the glass of water and brought the empty mug to the sink to deal with later. Right now, Noya just wanted to curl up with Asahi and keep him company. He turned off the lights and crawled under the covers. Between Asahi’s steady breathing and the wind howling outside, sleep came easily.

* * *

Two days later, Noya had his head on Asahi’s thigh as the older man placed a cold damp cloth on his forehead. He reached up with both hands to keep Asahi’s face pointed at him. Although Asahi had recovered over the weekend, he still made the call to work from home that day so he could take care of Noya.

“I hate to say it but…” Asahi bit back a laugh.

“Don’t say it,” Noya groaned.

“I told you so.”

“And I told _you_ that I knew you’re too nice to leave me alone like this,” Noya stuck out his tongue.

Asahi let himself laugh as he took one of Noya’s hands in his own and pressed a chaste kiss to his knuckles.

“You’re right, I wouldn’t leave you.”

“We can still go shopping this weekend,” Noya offered. “I know you’ve been pretty stressed out about that.”

“That’s the least of my concerns right now, Noya,” Asahi shook his head. “And you shouldn’t have to worry about me when you’re the one who’s sick now.”

Noya shrugged. “Can’t help it. I’m always gonna look out for you.”

Asahi smiled fondly at his boyfriend. Although his face was pale and he had been sniffling all day, Asahi couldn’t have been more content to spend the day relishing in Noya’s company.

“Yeah? Well so am I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Writing for Asanaoya Week has been really fun so far!


End file.
